Enchanted
by BRIECKS
Summary: OS Songfic. Ma version de la fin de la série. Post Red John. Nuances de Jisbon. Rated T pour le langage.


Je m'ennuyais, et j'avais pas trop envie de continuer à écrire ma fiction (oui oui je posterai la suite un de ces jours !), et alors que j'écoutais la chanson Enchanted de Taylor Swift, j'ai pensé à la fin de The Mentalist. Je crois que je suis destinée à écrire des fics basées sur des chansons... M'fin.

Au cas-où ce serait un peu flou (et mon Dieu, ça l'est), c'est sous le point de vue de Lisbon dans la première partie et sous celui de Jane en deuxième partie.

P.S. : les passages en gras, italique centrés sont des extraits traduits de la chanson. Ce sont un peu comme les sentiments de Lisbon.

Disclaimer : Sérieusement, une petite Française de quinze ans... réalisatrice de The Mentalist ? Wow.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**J'étais encore là ce soir, à me forcer à rire, à faire de faux sourires**_

_**Dans le même vieil endroit isolé**_

_**Avec ses murs d'insécurité**_

_**Laissant mon regard voyager dans la pièce, m'arrêtant quand j'ai vu ton visage**_

_**Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'était merveilleux de te connaître.**_

Je ne le regardais pas. Je ne voulais pas le regarder. Dans ma tête, tout allait beaucoup trop vite ; à le regarder dans les yeux, je revoyais toutes ces années passées ensemble, à travailler, à partager, mais à aimer aussi. Aimer d'une façon platonique, sans jamais vraiment le dire, mais aimer tout de même. Je n'entends même plus les sirènes des voitures de police arrêtées devant la maison abandonnée, je ne perçois que très vaguement les éclairs rouges qui clignotent. Je ne vois plus que le bleu de ses yeux, et ces menottes, ces horribles menottent qui lui lient les mains dans le dos. Sa veste est entrouverte, ses manches retroussées, ses cheveux sont encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, mais l'air abattu sur son visage le rend magnifique. Il m'avait prévenue qu'il le ferait. Que dès qu'il aurait l'occasion, il se vengerait, et cela d'une façon illégale. Il me l'avait dit et, même si je l'avais parfaitement entendu à chaque fois, je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment. J'avais préféré me voiler la face, vivre comme si rien de tout cela n'existait, croire aux mensonges que je m'étais moi-même inventés.

C'était une belle nuit d'été. Tout le monde était en manches courtes, il faisait chaud, seule une légère brise soufflait. Il faisait presque nuit. Les policiers et experts en tout genre étaient heureux d'avoir fait leur boulot et d'enfin rentrer chez eux afin de profiter de leur soirée et week-end. Mais pour lui, rien de tout cela ne se passera ce soir. Il ne rentrera pas chez lui, ou aux bureaux du CBI. Et moi non plus. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire, mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir rentrer tranquillement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si lundi prochain, j'allais le voir couché sur son canapé de cuir brun, ou dans son grenier. Ou, s'il était vraiment de bonne humeur, sur le canapé pourpre de mon propre bureau. Non, décidément, rien de tout cela n'allait jamais plus arriver.

Il m'avait pourtant prévenue. Et je m'étais quand même attachée à lui.

* * *

_« Encore une autre affaire de bouclée, soupirais-je. Je suis exténuée._

_- C'est le week-end, Lisbon, me rassura Jane._

_- Ouais... Encore un week-end à terminer de la paperasse, grognais-je._

_- Oh, vous devez en avoir moins que d'habitude. »_

_Je m'arrêtais brusquement et le regardais. C'était vrai qu'il s'était mieux tenu durant cette enquête. Du moins, il n'avait rien fait d'illégal qui entraînait des plaintes ou autres tâches administratives supplémentaires pour moi. Je ne comprenais néanmoins pas pourquoi ; cette affaire ne m'affectait pas particulièrement. Enfin, je suis toujours triste de savoir que quelqu'un est encore mort, mais pour moi, tout allait bien. Les choses étaient en ordre._

_Soudain, je compris. Je relevai la tête de ma profonde rêverie, et plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Il arrêta de sourire, complètement. Il prit cet air sérieux, cette expression où on pouvait voir qui il était vraiment, cette expression qui rappelait combien il avait souffert et combien il souffrait toujours. J'ouvrai la bouche, mais il me devança._

_« Vous avez vu, cet homme, Lisbon ?_

_- Qui ça ? Le meurtrier ?_

_- Oh, s'il vous plaît, ne l'appelez pas ''le meurtrier''._

_- Mais il a tué quelqu'un. C'est donc par définition un meurtrier._

_- Non, il n'a pas tué. Il s'est vengé. Ce n'est pas la même chose, dit-il doucement._

_- Pour vous, peut-être, mais aux yeux de la loi, ça reste un meurtre. Et atroce, qui plus est. Quarante sept coups de couteau de cuisine dispersés sur le corps quand même._

_- Il était en colère. Il a perdu la tête quand il a réalisé que cet homme, celui qu'il avait devant lui, à sa merci, c'était l'homme dont il avait tellement rêvé de la mort. Aussi douloureuse que celle qu'il avait infligée à sa petite amie après l'avoir violée._

_- On pouvait se passer de ce détail, Jane, répliquais-je sèchement._

_- Désolé._

_- Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas une raison pour..._

_- Si, Lisbon, me coupa-t-il. Si, c'est une raison ''pour''._

_- Jane..._

_- Non, laissez-moi parler. Je sais que vous y pensez autant que moi, et, je voulais vous dire que, malgré (il marqua une courte pause) l'affection que j'éprouve pour vous, le jour où je retrouve John le Rouge, il répondra de son crime de mes propres mains. Il souffrira comme il a fait souffrir ma femme, comme il a fait souffrir ma petite fille... et comme il m'a fait souffrir, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure._

_- Vous savez que quand ce jour viendra, vous ne pourrez pas._

_- Non, Lisbon. Je pourrai. Je le ferai, je dois le faire. Même si ça vous mettra en colère, même si ça ruinera ma vie — au fond, c'est quoi, ma vie ? Ma vie s'est terminée en même temps que la leur. Ma vie, aujourd'hui — si on peut encore appeler ça une ''vie'', ce n'est que courir après John le Rouge en m'imaginant ce jour de toutes les façons possibles, considérant toutes les manières de le faire, de le tuer, de faire cracher son venin une bonne fois pour toute à ce fils de pute, en essayant d'anticiper le moindre problème afin que tout se passe aussi précisément qu'une équation mathématique. C'est ça, ma vie aujourd'hui. C'est ma punition pour mon arrogance. Mais il sera puni pour la sienne également, et bien puni, vous pouvez me faire confiance. »_

_Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de sa longue tirade, ou de l'état d'énervement dans lequel il était (il avait dit ''fils de pute'' ! Jane !) qui m'empêchait de parler, mais j'étais bloquée. Je le regardais, baissant rapidement le regard, ayant presque peur — non, j'avais vraiment peur de lui en ce moment-ci. J'avais peur qu'il ne se jette à mon cou pour m'étrangler, afin de m'empêcher de couper court à ses envies de vengeance, commettant le premier meurtre d'une longue série. Peut-être qu'il tuerait même Cho, Van Pelt, Rigsby, qui sait ? Hightower même !_

_Je délirais complètement. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, quoi faire. J'étais en pause._

_Soudain, il releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux, redevenu normal, ses traits enjôleurs refaisant surface. Une fois son masque remis en place, il mit les mains dans les poches avec son habituelle nonchalance et me lança un joyeux « Sur ce, bonne nuit Lisbon ! » avant de monter dans son refuge, le grenier du CBI._

_

* * *

_

**_Tes yeux murmuraient « On s'est déjà rencontrés ? »_**

**_A travers la pièce, ta silhouette se dirigeait vers moi_**

**_La conversation enjouée commença_**

**_Répliquant à toutes tes petites remarques, comme se passant des mots secrets_**

**_Et c'était merveilleux de te connaître_**

**_Tout ce que je peux dire, ce que j'étais ravie de te connaître._**

Les froides menottes que Lisbon m'avait attachées aux poignets il y a maintenant une bonne heure me faisaient atrocement mal. J'essayais tant bien que mal de m'en débarrasser, pensant qu'une fois de plus, je pourrais m'en sortir. Il fallait dire que, depuis ma naissance — ou presque — j'avais su me dépêtrer des situations les plus graves. J'avais su voler des gens malades, enfin aider mon père à le faire, j'avais su plus tard me servir des gens naïfs et malheureux pour me remplir les poches. Ma mère m'avait souvent dit avant de mourir que j'étais né pour être un charlatan comme mon père ; ce dernier disait plus volontiers que j'avais l'âme d'un businessman, tout comme lui. Les deux versions ne me convenaient pas vraiment : je ne voulais pas ressembler à mon père, que ce soit en tant que charlatan ou en tant que businessman. Je détestais mon père. Il m'a embarqué dans des fêtes foraines à travers tout le pays dans une roulette misérable, m'entraînant à longueur de journée pour parfaire mon numéro, mon personnage de « Wonder Boy » qui voyait tout. J'étais obligé de le suivre. Quel autre choix avais-je ? J'étais jeune. Ma mère était morte, elle me manquait. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été à l'école. Je ne voulais pas vivre dans la misère ; j'avais beau être un forain, je ne voulais pas être un sans-abri non plus. Alors, quand j'ai rencontré Angela peu après mes dix-huit ans, j'ai su qu'il était temps : j'ai pris mon envol et j'ai quitté la foire, avec la femme de mes rêves en prime. Après quelques années de mariage heureux et riche (j'avais, entre-temps, commencé mon business de charlatan), je suis devenu l'homme le plus heureux du monde quand Charlotte est née. Pour moi qui ne m'intéressais pas spécialement aux enfants, j'étais comblé. La vie continua son cours, toujours plus heureuse au fur-et-à-mesure des années. Tellement heureuse que cela devait bien finir un jour ; le bonheur n'est pas éternel, tout le monde sait cela. Et pour moi, le bonheur a fini d'une façon assez brutale. Je fus tiré de mon doux rêve le soir où je les ai retrouvées égorgées après avoir provoqué un certain John le Rouge à la télévision. Le bâtard avait fait vite : deux heures après mon passage en direct, elles étaient mortes, et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui. Nulle part, introuvable. J'étais fou de rage, et je l'étais toujours longtemps après. Alors, quand j'avais enfin eu les informations cruciales pour savoir où il se cachait, j'ai couru, aveuglé par ma soif de vengeance ; rien ne s'était exactement passé comme je l'avais prévu, mais cela s'était passé tout de même : il était mort, poignardé comme il les avait poignardées. J'avais vu la douleur dans ses yeux, et même une infime pointe de regret. Cela m'avait suffi, et j'étais désormais en paix. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi, je pouvais enfin m'endormir tranquillement. Ce soir, je dormirais en paix ; c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Enfin pas vraiment. Je devais avouer qu'une autre chose me tracassait, me titillait. Oh, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était là. C'était comme une épine au pied : cela paraît être totalement bénin, mais à la fin, la douleur ressentie à chaque fois que l'on posait le pied à terre devenait insupportable, et on aurait été capable de s'arracher le pied afin de la faire cesser.

**_Je me demanderai toute ma vie si tu savais_**  
**_Que j'étais ravie de te connaître._**

C'était comme cela pour moi, en ce moment. Et cette épine au pied, c'était Lisbon. Teresa Lisbon, ma patronne, ou plutôt mon amie. Mon seul soutien pendant toutes ces années d'égarement, la seule chez qui je pouvais frapper à deux heures du matin tout en sachant que j'allais être accueilli — avec un enthousiasme toutefois relatif, souvent traduit par un grognement sourd. Mais j'étais toujours autorisé à entrer, peu importe l'heure ou les conséquences. Ce qui me plaisait le plus chez Lisbon (mis à part ses magnifiques yeux verts), c'était cette capacité qu'elle avait à mettre tous ses problèmes de côté — Dieu sait qu'elle en avait, des problèmes, afin de m'aider. Pas seulement moi, d'ailleurs : elle aidait peu importe qui elle connaissait, des fois pas, et qui avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait tellement connu la souffrance, la solitude dans son enfance qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter voir quelqu'un ressentir cela. Dès qu'elle me voyait peiné ou esseulé, elle me proposait toujours quelque chose. Ce n'était pas grand chose, un verre ou un hot-dog le plus souvent, mais c'était quelque chose quand même. Il y a des quelque chose qui peuvent vous réconforter encore plus que de grands actes.

C'était donc mon épine. Et la voir devant moi, répondre aux questions du shérif local d'un air absent, me faisait me sentir mal. J'avais presque la nausée. Et là, je ressentis une chose que jamais je n'aurais pensé ressentir : du regret. Je regrettais soudainement d'avoir charcuté John le Rouge. Je regrettais de n'avoir pensé qu'à moi. Elle ne pensait jamais à elle, me faisait toujours passer en premier, et comment la remerciais-je ce soir ? En m'envoyant en prison. Elle avait besoin de moi tout autant que j'avais besoin d'elle, même si elle n'aimait pas l'admettre. J'avais apporté à sa vie un peu de rire et de réconfort, ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin. Je savais que j'étais quelquefois assez curieux et même indiscret, intrusif, mais c'était pour son bien ; de toute façon, jamais elle ne demanderait de l'aide. A qui que ce soit. Alors j'avais autant lui forcer la main, non ? J'avais foutu en l'air plus de cinq ans d'efforts, d'attente de sa vie — huit ans, pour être précis — et je tuais un homme. Elle était flic et j'avais tué quelqu'un. Maintenant, elle devait me voir comme un criminel, un tueur (comme cet homme qu'on avait arrêté il y a quelques années). Et rien d'autre. Je n'étais plus son consultant, son Jane : j'étais juste un bagnard de plus qui méritait de crever en prison. Je m'attendais un peu à ce qu'elle pense cela, mais de savoir que c'était le moment me faisait mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'efface de sa vie. Mais elle le devait. Je ne voulais pas aller en prison. Mais je le devais. Elle, pour son bien, moi, pour... mon bien aussi, au fond.

Le shérif local finit de me faire l'inventaire de ce qu'on avait trouvé dans la maison et partit rassembler ses hommes. Jane se trouvait désormais dans la voiture de police, les sirènes allumées ; je les entendais maintenant, et c'était comme si le monde vivait à nouveau d'un coup. Cela m'avait presque surprise.

Je pensais toujours à Jane et à nos années passées ensemble. Cela finissait plutôt mal, mais j'étais quand même heureuse. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir connu. Je l'avais laissé entrer dans ma vie — ou plutôt il s'était invité — et je sais que cela m'avait fait du bien. J'avais réappris à rire, à sourire. J'avais réappris à me détendre, à savoir profiter des petits moments de bonheur plutôt que de m'apitoyer chaque jour un peu plus. Il avait brisé ces chaînes qui m'entouraient auparavant, et je l'avais laissé faire. Si j'étais amoureuse de lui, je n'en savais rien. Je n'y pensais pas. De toute façon, cela n'avait plus aucune importance désormais. Il allait en prison, et j'allais continuer à vivre. Il le fallait bien.

**_Et me voilà priant que c'était la première page_**

**_Pas la fin de l'histoire_**

**_Mes pensées crieront ton nom jusqu'à ce que je te revoie_**

**_Et en partant trop tôt, je me suis retenue de dire_**

**_J'étais ravie de t'avoir connu._**

**_

* * *

_**Bon voilà... Je dois avouer que je suis pas trop fière de la fin. Il ne se passe rien de spécial, mais bon, après tout c'est un OS. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! Merci d'avoir lu & n'oubliez pas le petit bouton review !**_  
_**


End file.
